Naruto:sniper
by VZizzle
Summary: Rokudaime Naruto is sent back in time back to ww2 and is completely lost when he accidentaly signs up to recieve a special training regimen constructed by the U.S. army and to help the war effort untill he sent back to the future before he was a genin
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic review please

First fanfic review please

Don't own anything so calm down

Summary: Naruto Rokudaime Hokage is sent back in time to D-Day were he joins the fight with America to help end the war but then is sent back to the future to when he was a genin NARUTO IS A SNIPER and is kind of based on the sniper private Jackson from _"Saving Private Ryan"_

Naruto: sniper

Signing up

Life was good for 18 year old, youngest Hokage ever, Uzumaki Naruto he had killed off both Orochimaru and all of the Akatsuki members. And not only that but he had brought back Sasuke if only battered, bruised and missing an arm, before finally marrying the one person that loved him more than anything, Hyuuga, err, Uzumaki Hinata. They had been married for a whole year to the day. But life can always change

Life _WAS _good until he just happened to wake up, dazed and confused, in a completely different world and out front of a building that had vibrant banners with blue stars and red and white stripes by the large double doors that had a large line in front of it all young men around his age.

So Naruto being Naruto just walked past the line and directly into the large building and walked quickly up to the man in a green uniform behind the desk (recruiter)

"Hello me boy" said the recruiter holding out his hand to Naruto which he hesitantly shook. "Now you're here to enlist are you not good, good we need all the young lads we can get to help with the war effort now what's your name uh…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" replied Naruto

"Ok then Naruto you got one strange name there but the army doesn't care much about names now does it, ok then yer' (the next) bus is going to be here in 5 minutes so if you have to say goodbye to anyone I would get it over with 'cause you aren't going to see them for a long time.." he said gruffly, and handing Naruto a stack of papers until he saw the questioning look on Naruto's face "what?"

"What exactly did I sign up for uh… sir?" questioned Naruto

"What?"

"…" was naruto's reply

"your serious," the man sighed, "you just signed yer self up for the U.S. Army kid you'll almost certainly be sent to the front lines in Europe I been there before and it isn't pretty," said the recruiter pulling his leg up onto the table only there was only leg until mid shin everything else was gone strait down and replaced by a metal post attached to a shoe. "Alright listen to me kid I know that your not from here maybe not from this country but I don't want to see you head to your death"

Reaching into his desk he pulled out a book and two larger pieces of folded paper one was definitely a map and one was apparently a blank piece of paper until the man unfolded it, "ok, this book will explain everything that's gone on up until this date it's a copy of the presidents public journal and a list of all the major battles that have gone on so far this is a two sided map of the world on one side," he said flipping if over so Naruto could clearly see the name America printed across the top and then flipping it over so Naruto could see the much less detailed side of the map which he assumed was the world, "this paper, will get you into a more intense training, in all my time served on the front I have only seen that look on a few of the most violent and brilliant officers in the entire army, not the ones who pussy foot around behind the lines but the ones who actually do something to see that it gets done.

_Honk Honk_

"ok that's the bus you need to get on it and when it stops you will be lined up a friend of mine will call you forward you just keep close to him and he'll make sure your kept safe until you understand what you need too keep you alive well get going kid I don't want anyone to think I'm favoring you or something so git'

"Thank you uh…?"He said not really knowing what to call him

"Call me Jackson"

"Thank you Jackson sir" said Naruto quickly bowing to the crippled man and then running out the door and onto the bus not really knowing or caring that what a bus was and was quickly gone

Jackson just sighed then a huge smirk graced his face 'that kid is going to be a great soldier' he thought 'provided he can survive boot camp before calling the next kid up to his desk

With Naruto

Naruto was amazed how was this huge metal monster of a machine moving them (say that 5 times fast) across the desert towards somewhere completely unknown to him but I guess him being from a very distant future (like the world ended and then restarted distant) now normally he wouldn't have asked Jackson or even allowed himself to be talked down to but with his child hood and the way he had to grow up from there he had grown the inept ability to sense who he had to talk to as a superior or who he could talk to as lower or equal to himself, hence why he had talked to Jackson as his superior that and that guy had one serious air about him which gave the idea that he had been there and done that.

Anyway

It was a surprisingly short time before the 'bus' stopped and the people around him started to get off so he started only to be told by the driver to stay so he did by himself as the bus drove off farther and farther sometime during the trip Naruto dozed off only to awaken in a bunk with a letter tapped to his forehead, which read:

Dear Private Uzumaki,

Welcome to the United States Marine Core or USMC you are to begin training

Immediately upon awakening report to the mess hall for your briefing and then

Your schedule you may or may not know but you are to begin a new training regimen usually withheld from new recruits but one of the high ranking officers believes you ready

-Commander(s) Stone

'Commander stone huh' thought Naruto before getting up and noticing the clothes on the end of the bed

2 pair of gray green pants

2 pair of gray socks

1 pair of black boots

2 gray T-shirts

2 brown button up long sleeve shirt with the letters USMC printed neatly in black

Naruto got dressed in the clothes eyed the clothing angrily nothing was vibrant and noticeable he liked to be seen and the fact that even when he wore bright clothing people couldn't see him made him feel cool so looking around he saw an American flag though he didn't know it yet and clipped it to his bunk 'maybe I can do something with it later he thought happily at the idea' before rolling up the sleeves on his button down shirt and walking out of the bunk house before realizing that he had no idea were he was going so taking a deep breath smelled out the entire area before finding and following the smell of food all the way to a large building witch he assumed was the mess hall and there sitting at the main table were two people both completely alike in every way accept there hair styles one had a clean military cut and the other had shoulder length hair tied back in a tight pony tail

"Welcome you must me Uzumaki Naruto" said the man to the right with his hair cut into a military cut and a go-t (not sure if it's spelt that way) which were both gray and dressed in a set of green fatigues

"yes that would be me" confirmed Naruto

"well I am Commander Stone and this is my brother Commander Stone together we are going to whip you, and anyone else we see fit, into the finest soldiers that this nation has ever seen are you in or are you out?"

Naruto stood strait like he used to when he was in ANBU and with a flourish saluted both men and nodded quickly and surely

"excellent now you will address us as sir OR commander Stone anything else and I will have to punish you can you do that"

Naruto nodded again

"good" they said together before walking forward toward the doors Naruto turned to face them as they both kicked on side of the double swinging doors off its hinges, "Private Uzumaki, welcome to the first day of the rest of your life" they said before walking out the door

so like it hate it review please I like this idea and would like to keep writing it

-later


	2. Deployed

First fanfic review please

First fanfic review please

Don't own anything so calm down

I don't have anything against any nationality that may be abused by WW2

I'm only against Fairfield during the current season I'm playing them in.

Summary: Naruto Rokudaime Hokage is sent back in time to D-Day were he joins the fight with America to help end the war but then is sent back to the future to when he was a genin NARUTO IS A SNIPER and is kind of based on the sniper private Jackson from _"Saving Private Ryan"_

Naruto: sniper

Extended Training - shipping out

_**Description of Naruto at end of chapter & timeline up to Omaha beach **_

'Boom!!' he was thrown into the water his thick clothing and bag quickly filling with water. Around him the rest of his group were in a similar predicament. Quickly pulling out his knife he cut the bag from his back but not before grabbing his gun and slinging it onto his back all the while under. Swimming over to one of his men he started to cut the bag off of him as well before the water erupted in red as the large guns on the beach tore into the wreckage of his companies' landing craft. It was the same every where he looked his men being torn apart by the bullets or drowning in the ever deepening ocean. And he could do nothing to stop it so he swam out of the water and onto the beach before sitting against a hedgehog that was all the cover they had 'were are our tanks' he thought angrily looking for the amphibious tanks that command said 'would be there'

"Fuck it" he said before looking into the fog the screams were coming out of. Reaching into his ammo pouch he pulled out a pack of cigarettes wrapped in cellophane before lighting it with his lighter 'thank god for small miracles' he thought before taking his gun off his back and checking his supply of bullets "all right you German fuckers" he said pulling back the bolt on his rifle "lets do this" slamming the bolt into place and loading a bullet before running into the fog

"WAKE UP CALL" (taps playing loudly in the background)

'Sigh' was all Naruto could say it had been almost a year since he had joined the marines and he had been having those strange almost every night, though sometimes alternating to Hinata and all the family he had been separated from he really liked those dreams

"I just wana go home, DAMMIT" he yelled before punching a hole in the wall and sitting on his bunk the flag still pinned to the front of the bunk bed that he was 'supposed' to share with the other recruits but he pretty much made it his personal goal to keep what was his, that and not give in to any arrogant punk from some hot shot academy.

'Ha, I can still beat the lot of them in anything' he thought, thinking back to all the new recruits he basically smashed into the ground for either picking a fight with him or the commander Stones

"Better get up I guess" he said more to himself then to anyone else, not that any of the others would answer back, before getting up and walking out the door

Over the year Naruto had changed, no more was he just a Hokage of Konoha, but also a United States Marine and as such his look had changed his hair was cut shorter into a spiky flat top (his hair was his normal hair). He still wore his head band (if you don't know what it is then get out) but attached to the arm on his green uniform (underneath the flag) that he never buttoned showing his white T-shirt and his green pants held up with a black belt and tucked into his boots. He was the epitome of what a soldier should look like from the dog tags around his neck to the way he showed respect to anyone who he thought deserved it, he was a soldier of the United States of America and was proud of it now what about Konoha he's the Hokage, well his thought was he was here now and would do what he believed in. now the training he had been doing well it started out with what every soldier had to start with basic training or Boot Camp were he all but excelled at everything they threw at him, the twin commanders had once taken him into the desert before telling him that he had 5 days to find a flag that they had randomly put out there before leaving for the base, that had been 5 days before Naruto showed up with two flags and a 6-pack of beer claiming he had some extra time. When questioned about the extra flag he just said that he found the right one first but he didn't know if it was the right one so kept on looking. (Dedication) Anyway after the physical torture (they thought) they had put him through the commanders had taken him to a gun range were he once again was classified as being in the words of both Commanders Stone 'the best damn shot I ever seen' and was from then on trained as a sniper.

From there it only got easier in his opinion

Stealth: being a ninja he was all about stealth and learning how to keep hidden in plain sight but sniper stealth being able to blend in to the world not just the shadows that opened whole new worlds of ideas to the former ninja. He especially liked the ghillie suit idea why hide yourself behind something when you could hide in it genius.

Reconnaissance: being able to pick up information from just seeing a group of people and identifying what weapons or equipment they had was important in the ninja world you had to be able to know what you were up against you wouldn't fight a nin that was carrying 100 exploding tags with a toothpick would you and in the military you wouldn't fight someone with a 50 caliber machine gun period so it was damn important to him

Shooting: Naruto couldn't count the times he had needed a gun back in Konoha hell he couldn't even begin to fathom how often it would have saved the lives of his friends who died because he was to far away to help or the people he could have killed off to save a friend he could have killed Gato or saved the Sandaime from anywhere he chose but no, no one had ever even considered a piece of metal firing out of a pipe at high speeds as 'deadly' hell he'd show them considering that once he got back he'd snipe Sasuke out of that damn tower he liked so much out in Otto (I know there isn't a tower in Otto… I think there isn't anyway) hell he'd take out Pein from a mile away before he knew what happened. Naruto laughed a bit at that thinking of the reactions of the other Akatsuki members when there leaders head suddenly exploded.

Art: little known fact Naruto likes to draw that is why he has a hand drawn picture of Hinata in a large square locket that he keeps on his dog tag chain, but were getting off topic, anyway Naruto likes to draw and that turns out to be invaluable to a sniper to be able to make a map of your terrain gives you an accurate idea of how far away something is so you can take your shot and Naruto's drawings could be summed up as

3-dimensional maps hell the Stones (as I will call them from time to time) could sell them when he was done to map makers for a hefty sum of money that they used to feed Naruto being that he was on triple rations for being so damn light his metabolism was just that high.

Physical fitness: you could tell by just looking at Naruto he was built, all muscle no fat (had to fight a dude built like this… lost…badly…Fairfield cheats…coughroidscough) on one of his off days he went into the town, that was about 1 hour away by car and utilizing his ninja quickness made it there in half that time, the stones still trying to figure that one out, once he got there he was pretty much swarmed by every woman and girl from 16-30 all asking if he had a girl or was married or would let them bare his children, anyway he got away when he told them about Hinata and being married to her and all that. But that didn't stop them from trying… lets just say he needed a new shirt after that incident. Once again anyway when Naruto got there he was no slouch benching 200 squatting 300 and cleaning 215 (my weights 700 club) after a year of brutal even by his standards weight lifting and physical training he could slow bench (if you lift weights you know its harder to bench slow then it is to do it quick) 375 squat 1000 and clean 400 (holy shit!!) his never ending stamina got even more never ending and even if his commanders didn't know it his chakra levels and control had also sky rocketed he could even do a kage bunshin without seals which was a godsend for long winded speeches from the higher ups (not the stones, higher)

Anyway he was now built but still short witch suited him just fine he found it easier to hide himself if he was short anyway, less to hide or get shot at, he had told the drill sergeant which left him at a lose for words the sergeant had never thought of it that way, he was then checked into the Los Alamos mental facility for 3 months and would never ever pick on Naruto as the runt of the litter ever or actually ever speak to him again. Naruto laughed at that memory as well it was good to be the best

The mess hall

Naruto was just sitting down to morning chow with his three heaping trays of food in from of him he had just finished eating the first tray when both Stones just plopped down on the opposite side of the table and placing a large folder in front of him Naruto just kept eating before opening the folder and scanning through the pages. All this talk of the nazis and France it was as if…

"I'm being deployed aren't I"

Both Stones smiled brightly "yes you are"

"Well if you'll excuse me for a moment" said Naruto getting up and walking outside before loud yelling was heard "hell yeah you nazi sum-bitches I'm comin' for you, you hear me you cant keep Uzumaki down and you cant stop America, yeah" before Naruto came back in and sat down to finish "when do I leave?"

"tomorrow" came the simultaneous reply of the Stones

"OK then see you then" Naruto said before finishing his food in an amazingly short time and leaving

the stones sighed before laughing as Naruto the die hard American scared off some new recruits with his ranting of going off to war 'I'm gonna miss that kid' they both thought before finishing their meals and leaving to finish the paper work

ok sorry about the long wait to update but I only write this during the weekend and I had to do research about boot camp and what they ate and all that it is confusing anyway here is the chapter expect updates every weekend but I may miss one or two

Naruto description

Before year skip just general jonin clothing

After year skip

General ww2 army uniform green sleeves on jacket rolled up jacket unbuttoned hair in flat cut pants tucked into his boots he is going to get a black headband later for a reason I haven't thought of yet

Timeline so far and little into the future

Arrived in 1943ish

Training finished 1944

Deployed May 13, 1944

D-Day June 6, 1944

-later


	3. Sorry

Sorry about the late update I haven't had much time to write lately

Sorry about the late update I haven't had much time to write lately. That and over the weekend I had a triple header and a Sox game to go to so I really hadn't had time 2 weekends ago was unacceptable and I will repent by doing something grueling and mind numbing I will have the next chapter within the next week so hold up all

Thanks **Foxcomm** for all the info on things that I had no idea on I will have Naruto own a Winchester model 70 and then eventually get a Garand through some kind of fluke right before he goes back in time

-later


	4. shell shock

First fanfic review please

First fanfic review please

Don't own anything so calm down

I don't have anything against any nationality that may be abused by WW2

I'm only against Fairfield during the current season I'm playing them in.

Summary: Naruto Rokudaime Hokage is sent back in time to D-Day were he joins the fight with America to help end the war but then is sent back to the future to when he was a genin NARUTO IS A SNIPER and is kind of based on the sniper, private Jackson, from _"Saving Private Ryan"_

Naruto: sniper

Deployed

BANG another down 'figures' he thought as the machine gun jammed when the man he just shot stopped feeding the bullets he smirked slightly at that 'who says you cut off the head to stop the snake anyone can shoot a gun but not many can keep the bullets going'

BANG another one this time from behind one of the numerous sand bag walls that scattered the steep cliffs that made up everything beyond that god forsaken beach he had just crossed

BANG one more kill before he ducked behind the wall of earth and barb wire the .50 caliber machine gun trying to rip him to shreds. He would have preferred hiding behind a hedgehog but no those were on the damn beach and he couldn't see his shots well from there that and to top it all off he was all alone where is the next wave? Where are the engineers? WHERE ARE THE DAMN TANKS? These were all questions that were buzzing around in his head just as the bullets flew over head

Looking down the wall (more like small hill) he could see some other soldiers hiding behind the small wall further down he could see a medic desperately trying to heal three basically mutilated soldiers at once and even further were the…

"Engineers!?" he yelled before getting up. Big mistake. As soon as he stood up a hail of machine gun fire rained on his position "FUCK!!" he yelled as he dived back to cover, loosing his helmet in his haste to find cover. Mentally he berated himself 'your acting like a damn new recruit the stones trained you better than that'

BOOM he heard it the engineers and there bombs destroy the barb wire that previously hindered everyone's progression from the beach looking over the small hill he hid behind his blond hair showing even on the foggy beach head he quickly ducked back "dammit I need to move" he said mostly to himself all the while cursing his shinny neon blonde hair and settling down behind his own personal wall before seeing a rag floating down it was a tattered old black rag that was a little dirty. Basically it was a sign from god "keep going" it said to him before it dropped from the sky and into his lap "now that is convenient" he said before tying it around his forehead to hide his hair, before crouching low and sprinting down the line (sounds like football to me) he was moving so fast no one even saw him move (he's still a ninja) of course no one was looking at him they were trying not to become a target for the Germans. Looking back he saw 2 soldiers, they were Benson and Price 2 of the few people that were from his platoon, that were ready to go on the other side of the breach in the wall "we're going to run through here first sign of any decent cover and we take it, I want you two to stay right behind me or you will die you got me?" they both nod shakily "good now GO!!" he yelled before dashing into the still dieing smoke the two looked hesitant for all of a second before dashing after him.

'BAM' "OUCH, GOD FUCKING DAMMIT" today no this entire week was not going well for Naruto first he gets on the giant transport ship with all the other soldiers did he mention that he was one of the only marines to go in? No I don't mean like of 200 no I mean a group of 20?!, The only good thing was he had his only two friends from his training with the stones,(I don't know how many marines were in D-day but I don't think there were many) WITH a boat load of the Army's cockiest soldiers ever (no offence to them I got family in both (marines and Army)) all because he wanted to join the fight for American freedom well he'd show them he'd be the best damn soldier anyone had ever seen. One good thing did happen with his 'demotion' they let him keep his rifle

"Oy, Naruto, shut it will you I'm sleeping" said the two soldiers in the bunks nearest him

"Shut it Price, you to Benson, I was too until this boat moved"

"It aint my problem, hey want to know a fun fact BOATS ALWAYS MOVE so DEAL WITH IT"

"…"

"That's what I thought" said the Private John Price before rolling over and falling asleep Benson laughed a bit before following suit.

Naruto slammed himself into his bunk again and laid there for a while before grabbing the picture of Hinata he had drawn to remember her it was perfect and in a shiny new steel case so as to not get wet, coincidentally it also doubled as a cigarette case he just never used it. Rubbing his fingers over the picture he vaguely wondered what she could be doing were ever she was be it the future or somewhere else where ever she was he just wished she were here

"_Gentlemen this is your captain speaking we will begin off-loading you into landing craft in 20 minutes" _came a voice over the intercom

"well better get up" said Naruto before grabbing one of the boots off the floor and wiping it at the Price who was trying to sleep who awoke with a yelp and feel out of his bunk this made Naruto's day

Time skip just before landing craft drop

Naruto stood leaned against the side of the landing craft by the 'captain' if you could call him that of the small boat, around him kids his age were going through hell, some were hurriedly uttering prayers and others were throwing up what they had for lunch the day before,(it was that bad) this made Naruto a little sick but he pushed it aside and pushing chakra into his eyes scanned the beach for places with decent cover and simultaneously drawing them down onto his, rapidly getting wetter, map which was rapidly getting filled with the different landmarks of the beach scrawled haphazardly on the top of the map was the word Omaha.

-On the beach-

"Go!!" Naruto yelled and started running becoming a flash of green and yellow before he appeared at the first 'bunker' and looking back to find the Price and Benson who were with him staring at him wide eyed, stopped in the middle of the open causeway with a line of machine gun bullets barring down on them. Naruto made an attempt to reach them but to no avail; before he could even shift his weight to run to them his wall and everything around him exploded he was thrown strait up into the air and landed miraculously behind his now much smaller wall. His shirt was torn at the end and bottom and he could feel the pain of the metal and rocks in the form of shrapnel digging into his skin blood dripped down his forehead and threw the holes and tear marks in his cloths you could see deep sand filled wounds all over his body. Opening his eyes he looked up and watched the still dumbfounded soldiers as the machine gunner got them, all Naruto was able to wheez was a choked "no…" as his two friends were ripped to pieces as if in slow motion. Rage filled him and fast as lightning Naruto grabbed his riffle and found the machine gunner looking strait at him

BAM the bullet feeder next to the gun watched as the top of the gunners head came off before all he saw was black

Naruto breathed out as he steadied his gun and continued to systematically destroy everyone and anyone who dared place his head above the wall to try and shoot any of the guns in the large bunker, soon the entire place lit up in fire as someone shot a flamethrower into the stone building effectively making it into a huge concrete oven. He hadn't even felt the other soldiers pass him.

Naruto calmly but slowly walked threw the area just dragging his rifle through the sand tears dripping down his face as he realized it was his fault his ninja powers caused his only two friends to be mowed down like that… he really couldn't explain it.

Naruto kept walking until he reached a large cement wall which he slumped down and leaned against it and stayed there until a medic walked over and checked on him he was covered in blood but there was no wounds on him not even a small cut even though his uniform was tattered this baffled the medic but his whole train of thought changed once he met Naruto's gaze…

His eyes weren't even acknowledging his presence like he was looking at something miles away. He was mildly shocked when those eyes suddenly snapped shut and Naruto slumped further against the wall.

The medic immediately reached up to check for a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief when he found one

"Good he needs the rest" said the medic more to himself then anyone else before getting up and walking over to the next soldier who may or may not need help

- In Naruto's mind –

"**Kid we need to talk"** said an ominous voice

"What is it Kyuubi"

"**I know why were here"**

"I already know that I walked over here"

"**No you idiot I know why we are in this time…" **

alright I know that its been almost a month since my last chapter but I have reasons I have exams coming up, baseball seasons just ended, I just restarted weight training with the football team, take your pick there all true and if your wondering my team was 10-14 at the end of the season

Next chapter reveals why Naruto is in ww2 and how he might get back

If anyone has any suggestions for new attacks that use his rifle as a medium that would be helpful and I would like translations if you can get them

Good or bad idea Naruto learning to use a harmonica to cast genjutsu

-later


	5. Chapter 5

First fanfic review please

First fanfic review please

Don't own anything so calm down

I don't have anything against any nationality that may be abused by WW2

I'm only against Fairfield during the current season I'm playing them in.

Summary: Naruto Rokudaime Hokage is sent back in time to D-Day were he joins the fight with America to help end the war but then is sent back to the future to when he was a genin NARUTO IS A SNIPER and is kind of based on the sniper, private Jackson, from _"Saving Private Ryan"_

Naruto: sniper

_**Most of this chapter is time skips and flashbacks SORRY**_

_**Flash back**_

"What…?" that was all he could say

"**Yes, I know why we're here"**

"…"

"Well"

"**Well what?"**

"Are you going to tell me why?"

The Kyuubi just turned its monstrous head and laid it down on his front paws, "**maybe**"

"Kyuubi you tell me what you know or else…"

"**Or else what?"**

"Or else I will…" the entire room started to shake but nothing seemed to happen immediately the gigantic room began to shrink but only on the side the Kyuubi was on. Soon the "cage" that the Kyuubi was in actually became a small hamster cage and the Kyuubi was reduced to a baby fox

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME", '**roared' the Kyuubi in a now very high and squeaky voice

"I shrunk you down and I could do worse…" said Naruto, "if you don't tell me what you know now"

"**Jeez kid I was only joking", said the Kyuubi in a smaller voice, "…now, uh, could I have my old size back, please"**

"Fine but you better tell me what I want to know… or else" he left the threat hanging

Kyuubi knew better then to question the "…or else"so he spilled

"**The reason for you being here is because of an assassination attempt"**

"An assassination attempt? By 'oo" asked a stunned Naruto

"**Well I would tell you but you would just get angry" said the Kyuubi a little fearfully 'god its was awful when he's angry'**

"KYUUBI WHO TRIED TO KILL ME"

"**It was the Uchiha"**

"…what?"

"**yes it was the Uchiha he attempted to kill you in your sleep" stated the Kyuubi " I don't know what technique he was attempting to use but it seemed like a haggard one-handed version of the** _**'Hitoku no jutsu'**_(1)"

"ok so the reason I'm here is because my so called 'friend' tried to kill me by hiding my body in some dimension (he was the Hokage he knows things) and that some dimension just happened to be this one that we're in right now" said Naruto rubbing his whisker marks "so the way back would be to invert the jutsu and prey to be in the right dimension"

"**Well there is a different way to get back," **Kyuubi stated

"Really now? Well how do you suppose we get back?"

"**well being that I am the most powerful demon in existence (a bit egotistical) I have the ability to travel between dimensions or times, so it wouldn't be all that trouble for me to just transfer us back, but…"**

"But…?"

"**I would need to be unsealed"**, said the Kyuubi quickly

"Is that all?"

"**Well there is the question of were the power will come from"**

"What are you talking about?"

"**I'm talking about the power to break the seal and let me out you can't just will away** **something that isn't yours**," Kyuubi said, "**no your father sealed me in you with the chakra of the Shinigami so we would need something close to an ungodly amount of power to even crack the seal.**

Naruto deflated at that he was stuck then…

"**now don't go getting all sad and distraught about it, remember when I said I sometimes travel into different dimensions and times well I've been to this time before and I know a way to get the amount of power we need**" the ancient demon said

"**On August 6, 1945 there will be a weapon employed the likes of wich the world has never dreamed, it will be dropped on the town of **_**Hiroshima, Japan**_** destroying the entire city, all you need to do is be within the blast radius on that day and you will have the power you need and much much more, now you need to leave here the Stones up there are getting worried."**

"The Stones are here?"

"**yes now go****…" **said the kyuubi as narutos vision grew dark

he awoke to see the faces of his two closest friends standing over him

"Damn kid you look like shit" said Stone (I will not specify which is which you figure it out) as he pulled out a small mirror and handed it to Naruto "what kind of place is this to sleep anyway?"

Naruto looked around right next to him was the chared skeleton of a flame thrower victim he didn't even bat an eye "oh, you mean him well me and him got to thinkin' and we think I should go to the pacific" he said before turning back to the mirror he did look like shit his clothes were all in taters and his face was covered in dried blood but what caught his attension were his eyes, he looked like Gaara

The Stones just shook off Naruto's display, having heard about the death of 2 of the other marines in narutos regiment, they knew it was hard to deal with the loss of a friend

"sure kid we'll see what we can do, you better come with us, though, we have to introduce you to your new officers"

"wait, officers, you don't mean?"

"yes, we do welcome to gold squad kid"

End Timeskip

That day was 4 months ago

And he had gotten his wish and was shipped off to the pacific theater, with the stones, were he was almost immediately thrown into combat, he was to help guard an air strip near Lasang but this just seemed not to be his year as he was captured in a counter attack by the japanese and was very quickly put on a one way trip to the main land of Japan

That ticket was named the Shinyo Maru

He was packed into the Hell ship with at least 81 other people in a room that shouldn't even hold 50 there wasn't even room to sit down. All he really had was his harmonica. It had been the Stone's parting gift before entering the fight, and he almost didn't have room to play that, but he was glad he had it it not only helped him but it helped the other POWs in the hell they were thrown into that and the careful application of chakra to the instrument calmed down the most anxious (fuckin scared) of the POWs and the japanese maning the doors as guards. All this while at sea for at least a week there were no windows in hold and as such naruto had lost track of time at least until it happened

BOOM

The ship was rocked by a monstrous explosion

"oh, shit" that was all Naruto could say as the ship rocked for a second time by now it was easy to hear the guards fleeing the ship and though not many could understand what they were saying Naruto knew

"we've been hit, we've been hit, hurry we must leave" (sorry not japanese)

(I'm not going to look up the japanese translation for this unless someone would like to find out and tell me)

that's when Naruto suddenly realized something 'they're leaving us here'

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" he yelled "MOVE"

when they didn't he just jumped over them supprising every single one of the panicking prisoners and immediately upon landing started throwing them out of the way giving him more room to work, no one tried to move back into the space he had just taken from them thinking he had snapped, everything was quiet until the sound of footsteps running down the metal floor of the boat was heard. Quick as lightning naruto threw an arm back and rammed his fist threw the wall and into the man running for his life's head, he didn't even see it coming (who would), naruto grabbed onto the only thing he could and haulded the body through the wall and into the hold he was in and inspected him he smirked it had been an officer. After looting the corpse he stood up and hooked one of two things he had looted from the officer to his belt, a type 14 pistol better known as a Nambu pistol. The other possesion he had taken was a katana wich he hated 'if Ten Ten saw this she'd be pissed' it was just a machine punch out but it would work for now.

Around this time a lone sailor who was lost in the belly of the ship stumbled across something a gaping bloody hole in the wall. Getting closer he saw several faint lines blur across the wall before it fell out of the wall crushing him under several hundred pounds of metal. With nothing to show he was there but a gurgled yelp, that only Naruto had heard.

"you poor bastard," Naruto whilstled, "ALRIGHT YOU ALL MAY BE TIRED AND WEAK BUT THAT ISN'T GOING TO KEEP YOUR SORRY ASS ALIVE NOW WE GOT CLOSE TO NO TIME LEFT BEFORE THE SHIP SINKS NOW LETS GO" he yelled before taking off at a slow jog, everyone trying to keep up,

-end-

alright alright I realize its been a while but seriously its my story and it takes a lot of research to find time acurate events that he could just apear, in then just disapear

a little history lesson

SHINYO MARU** _(September 7, 1944_)**

**Japanese 2,634-ton transport carrying hundreds of American and Filipino prisoners of war captured at an airstrip near Lasang, were being transported from the island of Mindanao to Manila when attacked by an American submarine, the USS Paddle commanded by Lt. Cdr. Byron Nowell. A torpedo hit the Shinyo Maru blowing her apart, the bow section sinking with hundreds of men trapped inside. But many survived the sinking, some making their way to Sindangan Bay in Mindanao. There, they contacted Filipino guerrillas who radioed for help. The US submarine USS Norwhal was contacted, and being in the area of the sinking, proceeded at full speed to search for any survivors. As luck would have it, 81 persons were plucked from the water. A total of 667 American and Filipino POW's were killed in the explosion or drowned when the ship went down. Some were shot by the Japanese while attempting to swim to shore.**

This really did happen now it is summer and so my updates will be a little more spaced out so bleh

-later


End file.
